The Road to Alcemeca
by keyqueen
Summary: The world was just a child's mistake, accidentally created by a childgod trying to ride herself and her own world of the darkness from its' past evil that lived within her. It should have never existed. Rated M for possible offensive materiel
1. The song of clashing worlds

Guardian of clashing worlds

Rid on warier of Germeca

On protector of Alcameca

Brother worlds clash

Rise the flag of Alcameca

From the grips of operation

Let Germeca be born a new

Rid on warier of Germeca

On protector of Alcameca

Brother worlds clash

Flags that now oppose

Must soon rise side by side

So ride protector, ride warier

Free Alcameca from operation

Rise germeca anew

Ride protector, ride warier

Set right the wrong

Bring light to the darkness

Ride protector ride warier

Sath your father's world

Bring fourth your own

Rise the brothers world

Rise them to the king.


	2. Chapter 1-Where there is darkness

Warning: this story contains Nazis and references to Nazism. While I enjoy studying the topic, I do not support any actions of Nazism at all. I am in no way shape of form associated with any Neo-Nazi organization.

Hey guys so I was going through cleaning out my documents folder when I found this, it is incomplete and I currently don't know when I will get back around to it but all the same I thought I would still share it. Basically it's my own continuation of the storyline after "Conqueror of Shamballa"It has other elements but it centers in Fullmetel Alchemist world. It has some cross over with star trek and Disney movie as well as appearances of original characters by me.

full length Summery:

The world was just a child's mistake, accidentally created by a childgod trying to ride herself and her own world of the darkness from its' past evil that lived within her. It should have never existed.

Unclaimed and left with out a god for centuries it was the perfect playground for gods both good and bad and fell into a dark chaos.

But when the one man who could restore Alcameca to it's promising past is struck down, the gods call on it's creator to set it right once and for all.

Soon as she is drawn in by the beauty of the world and the heart of the people, her longing to protect the remarkable land grow even more. She dreamed of giving it the future she long ago promised. Yet she can not claim what is by the law of the star rightfully hers.

Not with out putting the entire population at risk. Not without setting them up to replay the evils of her own land. For there is a deeper darkness that the people of Alcameca are yet to face. For the darkness of the mistake of their creators world is forever linked to them and her.

* * *

Slyvana lay in the silent room. The covers pulled up over her head with her eyes shut tight. She wanted the flood to stop but she found she was powerless. She could not even open her own eyes. So the images continued to pour into her mind like the water of the Volcanit River during the rainy season.

All that had been or would be of Alcameca, that is what Sly could see in her minds eye but right now, most off all, she saw his face, the Coronal's. She saw the flames of his battle, his blood dripping off his clothes, the face of his attacker, and ultimately she saw his last breath.

She could have seen any thing from his life if she choose. His birth, the day he became a state alchemist at age 13, his struggles through the war of Ishbala, anything she wished but no, she choose to see him now, in the present. Giving up his own life for the past.

She let a little of the darkness inside of her consume her. Just enough. This way she did not have to feel the regret welling up inside of her. The regret that she could not do anything to save him, that she could not do any thing but watch as her people suffer. The regret, the regret that because of this darkness her people's world were forever linked to the evil of her own. That she could not help without putting them all in danger.

At least not right now.

Latent Hawkeye could see the Furors mansion now. It was ablaze with smoke. Maybe this is a good sign. She plead, just maybe.

She ran faster now. Her lungs where screaming for more air, her legs might give out on her any minuet. Still she refused to give in. She had made a promise. She had to protect him especially now, now that he was so close to his goal. To set his country right again.

She turned off the road into the drive. Faster, faster she ran pushing her body past its physical limits. She was almost there, she could see him standing stooped over on the porch holding the furors so claimed son in his arms.

Another minuet and she would have reached him. She could have touched him. But someone blacked her path. Brigadier- general Archer had his back to her and was heading straight for the coronal. With out hesitation she pulled out her gun and fired. Soon enough as archer had fell to the ground she could see the porch once again. No longer was the coronal standing, but had collapsed in his own blood. The boy had been thrown several feet with the impact.

"Coronal!" She cried out as she ran to him. There was no response as she dropped herself over him.

"Coronal say something" she plead "Dam it Roy Mustang"

Still there was no response. Only his reaped breathing answered the Latent and that soon faded too.

The trail wound through the entire town. From it no place was unreachable. The world seemed larger here, then in her room, tuck away in the covers. But the silence and the darkness still followed.

Sly's foot steps sounded softly off the pavement. The trees one ether side of the trail cast shadows on the ground that seemed to weaver ever so slightly as she past. On this mile or so the path was too far from any major roads for the daily sounds of civilization to be heard.

The only sound that echoed through her was the sound of her own heart as it beat with the pain of battle. She had long since closed her mind to the flood of visions but still let the same scene play over.

He was their only hop, he saw the old ways, the ways before the gate was unsealed and the darkness had crept in so long ago. But she could not touch Alcameca, could not return, No she had to stay away. At least until she could sever the bound, break the grasp of darkness on it and on herself.

Now the unworldly silence was gone, chased away by the sound of racing cars, as the Trail came up an on Hudson Boulevard. A dog could also be heard barking in the yard of a not to distant house. The path split into two ways now, the right lead to a bridge over a creek and up a small hill to feed into Sparford dr. The left lead to under Hudson.

Hudson has on considerably higher ground then the trail that tried to intersect it. The tunnel that led under the road was reinforced by concrete sides and roof. The floor was also concrete but so often covered in the sand that came up from the creek that ran parallel to the tunnel and flooded it when it rained too much.

Starting with this tunnel she could never escape the feeling of being watched. Every time she entered she picked up a since of dread that stayed with her until she reach the place where the trial that lead from her street merged with the main trail. She called this the area between the tunnel and the merge the Danger zone.

Though some how the negative energy seemed concentrated at the tunnel. She never could shake the fear the tunnel held some terrible secret. That it would cave in on her one day.

She did not know why she kept coming back here, coming back after what happened. When all the darkness in her manifested it self in a living form that first night. But then again she did not know why she did a lot of things, like why she cared about Alcameca so much. After all it was a mistake, it should have never existed but for her own foolish actions it did.

"And what was I thinking, trying to rewrite a story written by a god?" She asked the stars for the hundredth time. As with the ninety- nine times before there was no answer. So she answered herself.

"To wipe out the darkness that's why"

Then from the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure move within the tunnel. It seemed to have walked from behind the left wall to walk through the right. Her young heart lurched; _no one_ native to this world could do that. Not with out help any away, help that was forbidden to give. But _something_ was a whole other story in its self.

Aside from a small forest of trees she was unsure what was behind the left wall and had no intention to find out. The dead of night was not a good time to delve into the unknown no matter how minuscule. The right wall however was bordered by a second tunnel through which the creek ran.

Veering her self to the right she easily slipped between the wall and the fence that had been put in place to keep pedestrians out of the water way.

"What in the star of twenty-one am I doing!?" her mind cried but it was like her body was acting on it is own accorded. Her feet kept moving forward toward the rushing water. "What do I think, that I can defeat this thing on my own? I don't even know what it _is_."

The water in the creek was freezing despite the warm weather that had wrapped it's self over the North Carolinian town. It gushed into her sneakers as she stepped off the bank.

She smirked, as all the possibilities of what she might face rolled around in her mind. A Vampire, no they can't walk trough walls in their human form and what she saw definitely had some kind of human shape. A werewolf, absolutely not unless it was also a wizard, and know some kind of tangibility spell. Still all of these options where _who's_ and a _who_ she could deal with it was a _what_ that troubled her.

Peering into the water saturated tunnel she gave a small sigh of temporary relief, before entering. The rushing of the water echoed of the walls along with an occasional drip, though Sly could not see where it was dropping from. The water splashed up with each step and soon enough the helms of her jeans where socked. She kept her hand on her left pocket as the smooth willow handle of her wand gave her a small since of comfort.

"Better it then my gun, she reasoned, at least magic, unlike bullets, can dial some damage to beings without a physical form."

Though she rarely cared her gun in dimension copy X as she had long come to realize that the local law informant where not all that thrilled about eight-year-olds with weapons. Even if said eight-year-old was actually born nearly sixteen years ago and was royalty from another world. Though they might be more worried about the wand if they actually know just what it did. Fortunately as it was she could usly just pass it off as stick as long as no one had just seen a beam of light come off of it.

With out realizing it she had reached the end of the tunnel and once again was standing under a canvas of starry night sky. She whorled back around to face the tunnels once more. There was no way in the high kings universe she was going to let such a danger behind her. She still had not seen that thing again but the steady rise of the hair on her neck and arms told her she was not alone.

"What in the black hole is that thing!?" Sly wondered as her mind began working out all the _what's_ she could thing of. She had never seen a real zombie before but Key had not all that long ago when, she and her father where stranded on a planet where the natives had been infected with a virus which reanimated the bodies after death but the soul and consciousness of the individual never retuned. "No way it could be a reanimated corpse" she thought. "Still a physical being with no special powers, after all the soul is needed in order for inborn powers to manifest themselves. And besides if it was, it would have tried to eat me already."

A ghost seemed like the best fit to the puzzle. Sly sighed almost letting her breath drain out of her.

"A ghost I think I can deal with that but why is it trapped to this earth. For that mater why this tunnel." She could not think of an answer "unless" she swallowed heard, "unless it is not a ghost at all but the opposite... an antisoul" The churning in her stomach told her she was on the right track. "No, NO, NO there was no way on chaing's green earth (either of them)" she mentally screamed "that I'm prepared to dual with a demon or worse a devil." Every fiber of her being screamed for her to run, but to where?

She could turn around and continue down the path but the path behind her was just as dark and even longer till she was out of the danger zone, as the path in front of her and she did not fancy having her back to the tunnel where she _had_ seen the thing. Or she could walk forward, back to where she came from. Though it was a sorter trip again she knew for sure the thing had been and easily could still be in there. Then there was her third option, to stay put where she was in till the sun rose. However considering she was still standing shin deep in near ice cold creek water she did not really take that one too serious.

Slowly and carefully she waded her way to the sand covered bank, never taking her eyes of the tunnel. Soon the socked rubber of her sols hit the pavement with a wet thwack. Disgusted by noise when she was trying to be as quiet as possible, she stuck her left toes behind her right heel and arched her right foot till it lifted out of the sneaker. She then did the reverse to remove her left shoe. She had completely forgot she had not put on socks in her hast to leave the house.

While picking up her sneakers her eyes remained trained on the tunnels. The shorter path through the tunnel seemed to have won. At least it would lead her back to her bed at any rate. Taking a dept breath she entered. Half way through a strong wind began to blow that stopped her died in her tracks. It was not a natural wind. Up till now the night had been still. There was now way a natural wind could just start blowing so hard it could reach this far into the tunnel.

Right in front of her a column of air formed and a split second later was replaced by the form of a man.

The man stood about five and a half feet, he was almost completely bald mines the thin ring of short silver hair that wrapped it's self from both side's of his head to the back. He wore a red and black uniform made of silky material not yet know to this world. Around his neck he wore a crystal pendent with a silvery mist swirling inside of it.

What scream that may have come from Sly's throat whatever panic or fear was left over from before dissipated into his sad gray eyes that carried the smallest hint of golden starlight within. A since of peace washed over her for what could ever go wrong with him before her.

"I have been waiting for you Slyvana, my loyal servant." He spoke

As the shock of seeing him appear before her vanished she fell to her knees.

"My king" as the words flowed from her lips she realized she had for gotten one important being on her possible list of what lurk in the tunnel.

A god


End file.
